1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator having one or more servocontrolled axes, with spraying heads suitably made to spray, in a programmable manner, various liquids which are suitably atomised either under pressure or by a controlled jet of pressurised air, thus enabling each head to perform the dual function of atomiser and air blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of foundries, and die molding in general, there is the need to spray different treatment liquids, for example lubricating or releasing agents, or compressed air inside a mould, for the routine operations of cleaning and preparing the moulds.
Given the complex configuration and structure of the moulds, more particularly in the field of foundries, manual sprayers are at present used on each occasion, actuated by the relevant operator.
Likewise known are multiaxis actuators in general, nevertheless their use in foundry production processes and in die molding in general, for cleaning and preparing moulds, is somewhat difficult and onerous, due to the extremely bulky structure of the manipulator, unsuitable for allowing the insertion of the spraying heads between an open mould of complex shape and configuration.
At present, servocontrolled axis manipulators with programmable spraying heads are not known to be simple in structure, inexpensive and extremely versatile in use. Furthermore, there is no possibility of adjusting the quantities of liquid sprayed.